


642 Things to Write About - Simon Snow & Fangirl

by imkerfuffled



Series: 642 Things to Write About [1]
Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: 642 things to write about, Gen, M/M, Teeny tiny prompt fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkerfuffled/pseuds/imkerfuffled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1- Simon has a new alarm clock.<br/>2- Cath's writing gets interrupted.<br/>3- If only things were different. (Snowbaz)<br/>4- Baz writes Simon a letter to explain why he hates him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Write a scene where the only spoken dialog is “Uh-huh," “Umm," “Urrr," and “Mm-mmm."

**Author's Note:**

> These first two are already on tumblr, but I decided to put everything on here as well even though they're ridiculously short.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gets a new alarm clock.

**Write a scene where the only spoken dialog is “Uh-huh," “Umm," “Urrr," and “Mm-mmm."**

Nobody liked Simon’s new alarm clock. It was louder, shriller, and more likely to actually work than his old one (which met its untimely end when Baz threw it against the wall one morning). The fact that the new clock was ringing right now also had a lot to do with its lack of popularity.

 _It’s Monday. I should probably wake up,_ Simon thought, snuggling deeper under the covers, only to be jolted awake by a pillow hitting the back of his head. It took him a few sleepy seconds to calculate its trajectory, but in the end he concluded it was Baz’s fault. He rolled over to glare at his roommate across the room.

Baz pointed at the far-too-functional alarm clock on the nightstand.

“Uh-huh,” Simon said groggily. _It’s. A. Clock?_ What did Baz want him to do with it?

The other boy scrunched up his face in frustration. “Umm,” he groaned, trying to convey in neanderthal terms, _“Don’t we have class today?”_

“Urrrr,” Simon buried his head into Baz’s pillow.

“Mm-mmm,” Baz said, throwing himself onto a more comfortable position on his side. _No way am I going either._


	2. Everyone has a special talent. What's your special skill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cath's writing gets interrupted.

**Everyone has a special talent. What's your special skill?**

  
“So, whatchya writing?”

Cather reflexively snatched her laptop to her chest and shot the speaker a look of pure venom. He instantly backed off, raising his hands in self-defense. “Whoa, sorry,” he said, in a voice that meant anything but, “Didn’t mean to piss you off!”

“I’m not pissed off,” grumbled Cath just as truthfully, as she reluctantly loosened her grip on the computer, clutching in vain at the last sheds of dialog she was writing before they drifted from her mind.

“So…” The boy wouldn’t leave, and Cath’s irritation was still rising. “What _are_ you writing?”

"Snowbaz slash fic,” she snapped.

“The fuck?”


	3. The way things should have been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only things were different (Snowbaz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal text is Simon, italics is Baz, and bold is both.

If only I hadn't been rude.

_If only I hadn't been cruel._

If only I'd given him a second chance.

_If only I'd let go of my grudge._

If only I'd realized the kids here weren't like the ones at the orphanage.

_If only I'd realized my father wasn't the standard by which to judge people._

If only he wasn't so secretive.

_If only he wasn't so noble._

If only he wasn't a vampire.

_If only he wasn't a Mage._

 

**Maybe we could have been friends.  
**

 

**Maybe... more.**

 

 


	4. Write a love letter to a person you dislike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz writes Simon a letter to explain why he hates him so much.

Dear Snow,

 

You’re an arse. You and your bloody hero’s complex has screwed up every single plan I’ve had, and I wouldn’t even care that much if you weren’t so damn smug about it. Everyone thinks you’re so great—the fucking Mage’s Heir. I hate it. You can’t fool me with that stupid, infectious grin that’s made everyone else fall in love with you; I know that underneath that jaunty blond mop you’re really just a stupid, nosy, sweet-talking idiot who got lucky.

I don’t get why every fawns over you. I mean, you’re not even that handsome. Sure, the curly hair thing and little button nose are mildly adorable, but the overall effect is just sickening. You’re too bubbly. You’re too helpful. (My God, you don’t have to help  every little old lady you meet! It’s exhausting just watching you.) You’re too… You’re just too.

You think people like you because of your charming personality? No, they only care about you because they want to be best mates with the Mage’s Heir, not Simon Snow. They wouldn’t give a rat’s arse about you if you weren’t famous.

And you’re so. Damn. Annoying. You just talk and talk and talk, and every time you open your mouth I want to strangle you. I can’t stop thinking about how annoying you are. God, I hate you so much.

 

Ever so loathingly yours,

Baz


End file.
